


The Date

by aWriterInValhalla



Series: College AU [5]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWriterInValhalla/pseuds/aWriterInValhalla
Summary: The date following The Diner





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry guys i gave up on this cause i can't write dates and i was stuck for like 2 months but i figured you could atleast get this

John stood outside Abigail's door, anxiously waiting for 6 o'clock. He'd arrived a few minutes early and, while he usually considered arriving early being a good thing, something was telling him to wait for the exact hour.

When the digits on his phone indicated that the hour had struck he nervously straightened his jacket and his grip on the bouquet he'd bought tightened slightly.  
He knocked on the door.  
The sight that greeted him was astounding.  
The dress Abigail was wearing fitted her figure perfectly, her hair was pinned up neatly, and the smile on her face made her beauty radiate.

"Hi." she said softly.  
"Hi." he breathed, an awe-stricken smile on his face.

"I uh... I bought you flowers." John spoke up after a moment of silence, offering Abigail the bouquet he'd had behind his back. Though the bouquet was simple, when Abigail had cautiousky accepted it she had looked at is as though it was made of gold. It made John wonder if anyone had ever bought her flowers before.  
"Thank you, John, they're beautiful." she said with a genuine smile.  
John smiled back.

After Abigail had put the flowers in a vase John took her to a restaurant a few blocks away from her apartment.

"So," John started. At this point they had been seated and ordered, they hadn't spoken much, which, while John was very comfortable with just being with Abigail, felt to the man as a failure. Even if Abigail had seemed very content with the silence aswell.  
She smiled at him.  
"So?"  
John cleared his throat.  
"Nice weather." he offered, miraculously enough, this was not a complete turn off it seems. Because Abigail was still smiling and let out a small giggle.  
"It is, yes." she looked at him expectantly.  
After a moment of silence John spoke up again.  
"Do you like literature?" Abigail straightened her posture.  
"I do, I very much like the work of Phillis Wheatley."  
"Poetry then?" John inquired.  
"You like poetry?" asked Abigail.  
"It's not my favorite genre but it's not bad-"

The conversation flowed along nicely after this. Good food, good conversation, good date.  
Ended with a kiss goodnight and a promise of more dates to come.


End file.
